Suddenly
by AnaBtzz
Summary: "De repente perdemos o controle de nossas ações, tudo parece estranho e confuso e precisamos de alguém para nos ajudar a entender o mundo e tudo mais. E eu acho que estou aqui para isso, Ginevra. Para te ajudar a entender."


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Rowling, aquela loira má que matou quase todos os meus personagens preferidos. Então, paciência não é? Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Suddenly**  
Por AnaBtzz

* * *

Subiu correndo as escadas; não queria se atrasar. Quando estava quase chegando à porta, parou apoiando as mãos no joelho para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Ela não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo ali, mas ela_ precisava_. Respirou fundo e suspirou em seguida antes de ajeitar o cabelo e abrir a porta. O quarto estava escuro, mas ela conseguiu vê-lo sentado numa poltrona ao fundo.

Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si deixando-se escorregar até o chão depois. Ele fitou-a e ela sentiu o olhar dele. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

"Você está atrasada." Ele disse com simplicidade.

"Tente fugir de Ron Weasley sem lhe dar explicações. Não sei se é preciso te lembrar que ainda sou uma Auror, minha vida não é fácil como a sua." Ela disse dando de ombros ainda sentada no chão. "E por pouco meu irmão não vem atrás de mim. A cena seria muito cômica."

"Na verdade..." Ele começou. Ele não havia movido um músculo até agora e muito menos parado de fitá-la. "Iria ser irônico. Ginevra Weasley, a Auror pura e inocente, indo até um quarto onde está Draco Malfoy, o Comensal sujo e sem ética." Ele ironizou.

Ela revirou os olhos e se levantou o ignorando. Ainda sentia os olhos dele sobre si e sentiu um arrepio. Não era certo, mas aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos a intrigavam, a encantavam, não sabia definir. Tirou o sobretudo colocando-o sobre o sofá de dois lugares que lá havia, para logo depois se sentar no mesmo. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e suspirou. Malfoy ainda não deixara de olhá-la.

"O que você tanto olha?" Ela perguntou, outro arrepio tomando conta de si.

"Pelo que eu saiba, olhos são feitos para olhar." Ele disse dando de ombros.

Ele se levantou e foi em direção dela. Ginny ainda escondia o rosto entre as mãos e, então, ele tocou-lhe o ombro. Ela deu um pequeno gemido de dor o que fez Draco levantar uma sobrancelha.

"Nott." Ela esclareceu.

O loiro a puxou pela mão levando-a até a cama. Ela parecia cansada. Ginny sentou-se na cama e ele sentou atrás, começando a fazer massagem em suas costas, tentando não tocar no ombro da ruiva. Ela suspirou se sentindo relaxada com a massagem; as mãos de Draco eram pesadas fazendo um perfeito trabalho em suas costas, o que, consequentemente, fez-na se esquecer do mundo por alguns instantes.

Ela deixou a cabeça pender para trás, fazendo com que essa se apoiasse no ombro dele, que parou com a massagem e a fitou.

E outra vez aquele olhar estava sobre si. Os olhos dele eram lindos e misteriosos. Tingidos de cinza, ela percebeu, quando lutavam ou discutiam, tingidos de azul quando estava feliz e uma mescla dos dois quando passavam a noite juntos. E é claro, o brilho dos olhos dele quando fica satisfeito com algo.

Todos dizem que os olhos são o espelho para a alma, mas Draco Malfoy é uma exceção.

Ela não consegue ver o que ele está sentindo além do que ele permite. Ela não consegue ver o que ele está pensando além do tom de suas palavras. Ele era misterioso, ele era diferente, ele era_ Draco Malfoy_.

Não tardou muito a sentir a leve pressão que os lábios dele faziam contra o seu. Deixou que ele a beijasse e correspondeu prontamente – suas línguas tocando-se, fazendo com que ela soltasse um suspiro contra seus lábios. Sem parar de beijá-lo, virou-se para ele e sentou em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Mãos corriam pelos corpos cobertos de roupas graças ao frio imenso que fazia, mas ambos os corpos emanavam calor.

"Há algo errado?" Ele perguntou quando ela hesitou por um instante.

"Deveria estar?" Ela perguntou um tanto incomodada tentando convencer a si mesma disso. Ele fitou-a inexpressivo e, então, ela suspirou e olhou para ele sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. "E está. Já não é de hoje." Ela voltou a suspirar e colocou as mãos sobre seu rosto sem saber o que fazer. "Não dá mais para ignorar. Isto não está certo." Ela disse por fim. Ele deitou-se e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça passando a observar os cabelos ruivos e as costas de Ginny.

"Eu nunca disse que era." Ele falou.

"Eu... Eu não entendo. Eu não posso fazer isto, mas eu faço. Alguma... Alguma coisa maior me faz vir aqui." Ela falou. Ele riu fazendo com que toda a atenção da ruiva fosse direcionada a ele.

"Não culpe o universo pelos seus atos." Ele disse, um sorriso mínimo curvando seus lábios. Subiu com o olhar e encontrou os olhos dele. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

Suspirou novamente. E isso parecia ser a única coisa que Ginny sabia fazer naquele momento.

"Isso é tudo tão errado, e o modo com que aconteceu, foi tão rápido. Eu ainda me sinto meio perdida." Ela disse sincera. "É como se... Se de repente, o mundo parecesse ser tão perfeito mesmo com toda essa guerra acontecendo, como se de repente o mundo se movesse com tanta graça mesmo com todo o caos o envolvendo, de repente... A minha vida não parece perdida e tudo gira em torno de alguém."

Ele a olhou atentamente antes de levantar as sobrancelhas em confusão e se sentar.

"Alguém?" Ele perguntou. Ela acenou afirmamente e se deitou na cama. Ele se virou ficando de frente para ela, ainda olhando-a.

"E isso não está certo." Ela disse. "No começo eu achei que fosse... Não sei, tudo menos... Droga, eu não sei descrever nada disso. Eu nem sei o que está acontecendo comigo." Ela disse soltando um grunhido de derrota.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Draco apenas a observava enquanto ela se mantinha ainda deitada, o rosto escondido nas mãos.

"De repente perdemos o controle de nossas ações, tudo parece estranho e confuso e precisamos de alguém para nos ajudar a entender o mundo e tudo mais. E eu acho que estou aqui para isso, Ginevra. Para te ajudar a entender." Draco disse para logo depois se deitar ao lado dela. "Se eu for esse seu _alguém_, é claro."

Ginny separou um pouco os dedos, fazendo um pequeno buraco entre eles para poder olhar o loiro. Draco conseguia enxergar apenas um dos olhos dela e mesmo assim conseguiu identificar confusão. "Ótimo, agora você está tirando com a minha cara." Disse ela bufando. "Eu estou falando sério. Muito sério. Não brinque com isso." Ela avisou. "Não faça eu me apaixonar por você."

"Sinto te dizer, mas acho que isso já aconteceu." Ele disse sorrindo irônico.

Ela suspirou. "Já não bastava Luna me dizer isso, agora _você_! Estou perdida." Ela se sentou e abaixou a cabeça, os cabelos ruivos impediam Draco de ver seu rosto.

"De uma forma ou de outra, você estava perdida. Qual é o mal de estar perdida _desse_ jeito?" Ele perguntou se referindo a si e tudo mais. Ouviu o som da risada dela. "Porque estar perdida tendo a atenção de um loiro desses..." Disse apontando para si mesmo. "... Deve ser muito ruim mesmo."

Ela riu.

"Você tem um humor sádico para fazer piadas numa hora dessas." Ela disse balançando a cabeça negativamente para depois olhá-lo e morder o lábio inferior. "Eu tenho toda a sua atenção agora?" Ela perguntou recebendo como resposta um aceno afirmativo do loiro. Ela se aproximou roçando seus lábios nos dele levemente. "Você não sabe o quanto isso é estranho." Ela concluiu.

"Na verdade sei. E o fato de sermos opostos torna tudo ainda mais estranho." Ele disse. Ela voltou a roçar os lábios com os dele.

"E confuso." Ginny completou. Sua boca encostada com a dele.

"E excitante. Mas quem se importa?" Ele perguntou antes de beijá-la. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas de Ginny enquanto as mãos da ruiva se entrelaçavam nos cabelos loiros. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido quando Draco mordeu seu lábio inferior.

Quando pararam de se beijar, ela olhou-o mais uma vez. Os olhos não estavam mais cinzas, estavam meio azuis. _Azuis-acinzentados_. Ela queria descobrir que mistério aqueles olhos guardavam, _que segredo_, mas essa não seria a hora que faria isso. Voltou a beijá-lo, passando os braços por seu pescoço. As mãos dele passeavam pelas laterais de seu corpo enquanto a mão dela se perdia entre os fios sedosos e loiros.

Ele a empurrou, fazendo-a deitar na cama para logo depois colar seu corpo ao dela. A respiração de Ginny já se tornava irregular e Draco sorriu percebendo isso. Voltou aos lábios da ruiva enquanto ela deslizava sua mão pelas costas dele. Ele subiu com os beijos até a orelha dela mordendo o seu lóbulo logo depois fazendo com que Ginny soltasse um fraco gemido. Ela começou a desabotoar os botões do casaco de Draco, mas acabou se aborrecendo – colocou as mãos por baixo da camisa dele fazendo com que seus dedos frios tocassem a pele quente e branca de seu abdômen. Ela pode ouvir a risada que ele soltou o que a fez ficar ainda mais impaciente. Ela virou o rosto beijando os lábios dele.

Iria amaldiçoar Draco Malfoy por não ter tirado aquele casaco quando chegou ao quarto, pois estava sendo uma tarefa um tanto difícil. Ele riu novamente e se afastou um pouco dela tirando o casaco. Mal Draco havia terminado de tirar a camisa, Ginny já levou suas mãos até ele puxando-o novamente. A pele quente em contato com as mãos dela o fazia estremecer. Ele a fez se inclinar um pouco para poder tirar-lhe as blusas que vestia.

E era nessas horas que Draco _odiava_ o inverno. Roupas demais.

Voltou a colar seu corpo ao dela ouvindo-a soltar um pequeno gemido. Passou a beijar o colo da ruiva enquanto ela suspirava. Beijou a parte dos seios que estava exposta para depois começar a descer, o sutiã ainda intacto. Ele passeou pela barriga dela fazendo alguns fios de seu cabelo loiro tocar levemente a pele branca e cheia de sardas dela, fazendo-a sentir cócegas. Ela riu um pouco e o puxou para cima, ele sorria. Novamente mergulhou naquele olhar.

Até sentir a boca dele contra a sua e fechar os seus olhos por reflexo.

Sentiu-o colocar suas mãos entre ela e o colchão, abrindo o fecho de seu sutiã. A respiração de Ginny se alterava cada vez mais enquanto ele retirava a peça de roupa que o impedia de tocar os seios pálidos da ruiva. Draco sorriu para depois se deleitar naquela pele branca. Levantou seu rosto e olhou para a ruiva que mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Sorriu irônico antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para os seios da mulher; passava a língua levemente pelos seios dela deliciando-se com cada pedaço de pele descoberto. Lambeu e prendeu levemente com os dentes um mamilo, fazendo Ginny dar um gemido um pouco mais alto, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão esquerda. Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos dele o incentivando a continuar.

Quando partiu para o outro, desceu sua mão direita pela barriga dela até encontrar o botão de sua calça, que ele fez o favor de desabotoar. Desceu com os beijos até o umbigo dela e depois lhe tirou as calças, para logo depois tirar as suas. Voltou a beijá-la calmamente enquanto ela deslizava as mãos por suas costas, arranhando-as por vez fazendo-o suspirar.

Enquanto a beijava, a mão de Draco desceu até o elástico da calcinha dela e lá brincou por alguns instantes fazendo-a ficar com a respiração ainda mais alterada. Ela segurou-o pelos ombros grudando seus corpos ainda mais, o que o fez sorrir e, então, a beijar sedutoramente enquanto lhe retirava a calcinha. Draco parou e passou a observá-la. Ela estava nua, seus cabelos vermelhos espalhados pela cama e com o peito subindo e descendo devido a respiração acelerada. Suas mãos estavam acima de sua cabeça e ela mantinha o olhar preso nele.

Draco voltou a se aproximar e ficou surpreso quando ela o puxou contra si o mais rápido possível. Ginny voltou a beijá-lo com certa calma, mesmo que suas mãos deslizassem rapidamente pelas costas dele aproximando-o o máximo possível de si. Ela sorriu quando o ouviu soltar um gemido e entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele. Ginny começou a se irritar por ele ainda estar usando algo e fez o favor de deslizar sua mão e começar a tirar o boxer que ele usava. Ela tentava tirar com pressa, fazendo tudo ficar desajeitado, mas não parando de beijá-lo.

Ele tirou a peça que tanto a incomodava para começar a trilhar beijos pela perna dela. Ginny riu um pouco e ele, agora beijando sua coxa, olhou para ela. Os olhos dela brilhavam em expectativa e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Cada vez chegava mais perto e a ruiva prendeu a respiração enquanto olhava para ele. Draco beijou sua virilha e começou a subir novamente, beijando-a em seguida.

Ginny passou a mão por todo o abdômen de Draco e arranhou as costas dele logo após; ela o pressionava contra si durante o beijo e o loiro deslizou sua mão pela barriga da ruiva até chegar onde ela tanto esperava. Ginny soltou um gemido alto que foi sufocado pela boca de Draco, que não desgrudava da dela. Draco movia calmamente seus dedos sobre o clitóris da ruiva fazendo-a querer cada vez mais. Ela _queria_ mais. Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela movia o quadril contra o seu dedo e acelerou o ritmo. Ginny segurou nos lençóis, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao clímax, Draco retirou sua mão e voltou a beijá-la.

Ela impacientou-se e virou na cama, ficando por cima. Antes que Draco pudesse fazer algo ou protestar, Ginny já havia sentado em cima de seu membro e decido com força e maestria sobre ele. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele estava inteiro dentro de si e depois o olhou sorrindo. Draco levou as mãos até o quadril dela fazendo-a mover-se; Ginny fechou os olhos e gemeu alto enquanto ele ajudava-a a movimentar-se.

Olharam-se e Ginny se prendeu nos olhos dele. Ele a fazia rebolar em seu membro gostosamente e eles não deixavam de se encarar; Ginny se inclinou e lhe beijou os lábios passando as mãos pelo ombro dele enquanto as mãos dele descansavam na sua cintura. Draco passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios dela fazendo-a gemer. Ela se levantou novamente mordendo o lábio inferior e voltou a se mover sobre ele, Draco deu um leve beliscão na cintura dela e ela olhou-o – ele queria olhar dentro dos olhos dela.

Ginny inclinou-se para trás e apoiou suas mãos nas coxas dele, gemendo sem parar. Ele levou uma de suas mãos até o seio esquerdo dela fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior e soltar um gemido mais agudo antes de começar a se mover ainda mais rápido. Os cabelos dela balançavam e ela falava coisas desconexas enquanto Draco gemia e a fazia aumentar cada vez mais o ritmo. Draco passou as mãos pelas coxas dela admirando-a enquanto ela mantinha a boca entreaberta, o rosto vermelho e os olhos fechados. Ele fechou os olhos e acelerou ainda mais o ritmo levando seu quadril contra o dela fazendo-a gritar; Ginny soltou um gemido alto que preencheu o quarto enquanto ela espalmava suas mãos no peito do loiro.

Ele esperou alguns segundos antes de cobrir as mãos dela com as suas e começar a se movimentar novamente, fazendo-a acompanhar o ritmo outra vez. Ginny já estava praticamente no céu, quando, com uma última estocada de Draco, chegou ao limite mais uma vez, assim como ele. O quarto, antes preenchido pelo sons dos gemidos, estava em profundo silêncio, apenas as respirações ainda alteradas eram ouvidas. Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Os corpos grudavam graças ao suor e Ginny deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, as respirações ainda aceleradas. Ela deitou-se ao seu lado e logo voltou a deitar sua cabeça no peito dele. Draco, após alguns segundos, envolveu a cintura de Ginny com uma mão e, com a outra, passou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos dela. Ele respirou fundo fazendo Ginny levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, mas sentindo que a cabeça da ruiva já não estava em seu peito, abriu os olhos encarando-a.

E pela primeira vez, ela viu os olhos dele realmente azuis. Azuis e brilhantes, lindos assim como o sorriso que ele tinha. Não era um sorriso irônico, e nem um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes. Pelo contrário, os lábios apenas estavam curvados, mas transmitiam a Ginny uma paz e uma segurança enorme. Ela sorriu tímida e ele soltou uma pequena risada que a fez suspirar antes de apoiar as mãos no peito dele e colocar sua cabeça sobre suas mãos, olhando-o. Ele voltou a acariciar seus cabelos.

Então ela deu um sorriso, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e ele lhe acariciou a face.

"De repente" Ele começou com a voz rouca, ela voltou a prestar atenção nele. "Eu poderia estar me sentindo igual você." Ele passou os dedos pelo nariz dela. "Mas você sabe, eu sou um Malfoy, e Malfoys não têm sentimento." Ela riu e ele a puxou pelo queixo, beijando-a mais uma vez. Um beijo calmo. Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele.

"Eu retrucaria se aqui não estivesse tão bom." Ela disse dando de ombros e passando o nariz levemente pelo pescoço dele.

E Draco riu. Um riso gostoso e confortante. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus mais uma vez e as mãos dele na sua cintura. Ela descansou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e logo adormeceu.

Não importava quem eram, quem são ou o que iriam ser, o que importava era o agora. De repente a nossa vida acaba mudando rapidamente e não percebemos. Ginny teve sorte em ter alguém com ela ajudando-a a entender tudo.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
_(De repente o mundo parece ser tão perfeito)_

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
_(De repente se move com tanta graça)_

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
_(De repente minha vida não parece perdida)_

It all revolves around you

_(E tudo gira em torno de você.)_"

* * *

**N/A:** AI QUE EMOÇÃO! EU TERMINEI! (dá pulinhos). Anyway... Vocês vão perceber a cópia do que a Ginny diz para o trecho no final. É que essa parte da música que me fez ter inspiração para essa fic. Se chama Come What May e é do musical Moulin Rouge, vale a pena procurar e escutar! E ver o filme também!

Essa é a NC de uma fic que estou escrevendo, e, como não tenho certeza se ela irá vir a existir aqui no site, eis a NC!

E cabe a você, leitor, julgar se essa fic merece ou não uma review sua. E a autora apenas agradeceria.

Kisses for you!


End file.
